Perfect Hit
by noisyamie
Summary: One small comment can change somebody, but fate will always have its way! HrD
1. Chapter 1

((Amie: The new and improved 1st chapter. This story was really called 'The Crush' but Lauren and I decided against it's title and re-named it. I hope you all like it. My friend Lauren and I wrote this together. The powers of MSN! Together Lauren and I are unstoppable MWHAHAHA. This story will defiantly have the essence of the real Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!  
  
PolishPrincess, we are really sorry but we deleted the old story, you were my only reader and I appreciate that. I'll make it up to you I promise!))  
  
"No matter what you do to impress me Granger the fact still remains that you're a mudblood! What would give you any idea that I would ever in a million years consider going out with you? Are you mad?! Or are you just sick in the head?" Draco spat at Hermione's feet in disgust, "You make me sick!" Draco glared at Hermione for a while before turning to leave. "I can take my pick of the girls in this school, however you Granger would be lucky if you didn't die a virgin." Draco smirked and walked out of the room leaving Hermione close to tears. Hermione's mind replayed the events that ultimately led to what had just happened.  
  
_/ Hermione was sitting at her desk next to Lavender Brown gossiping about guys in the school and which of them they would most like to go out with. Laughing Hermione had told Lavender that she fancied Draco. Nodding Lavender agreed, he was undoubtedly the best looking bloke in Hogwarts. Joking around the two girls said that Hermione should ask Draco out. However they didn't notice that Pansy had been listening into half of their conversation. Realising that she held valuable information she did the thing she did best, tell Draco. Hermione had heard the class being dismissed, while walking out of the door Hermione was pulled into an empty classroom across the hall. Hermione was shoved against the wall, looking rather scared she looked up to see Draco leaning over her with an evil glare in his eyes as he slapped her around the face. /_  
  
It was five minutes later when Hermione finally plucked up enough strength to walk out of the empty classroom and up into her dorm. Her hand was covering her face where she had been hit. Realising that everyone else was in their lessons she didn't find it a problem to walk to the common room with out being spotted. Closing the door to her dorm Hermione slid down the door in tears.

- - -

Staring at the mirror in front of her, she tilted her head ever so slightly in wonder, why had she let her friend drag her into doing this? Lavender had noticed that she was even more withdrawn than she used to be and had insisted this would make her feel better. But it wouldn't, nothing would make her feel better. Closing her eyes as she lifted her short nails to touch the bruise, which had marked her cheek, bastard. Not finding the strength to open her eyes again they remained shut as a woman with drastically perfect nails started to play with her hair.  
  
To many thoughts revolved around her head now, none of them made any sense. Mudblood. The name stuck in her mind as if it was now her name, he was right. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had hit her had a point. She was nothing special compared to the other girls in the school. All she had was slightly good 'assets' which she hid well with her baggy clothes which made her look like an old woman transported back to being a teenager. No dress sense what so ever. Bookworm. Smart Arse. Nothing special at all. Feeling all her energy drain away from her body she let out a gentle sigh and opened her eyes slowly as she heard a high pitched 'Perfect!'  
  
Careful so the light didn't blind her she looked into the mirror opposite herself in shock, her once brown frizzy hair, which refused to do anything, was now straight and rested on her shoulders flicked out on the edge. The smallest touches seemed to have made her beautiful. Smirking at the thought she lifted her chin into the air. That's what she was, beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

((Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Only the plot))  
  
- - -  
  
Draco smirked to himself, he knew what he had just done had had an effect on Hermione; this was proven when she hadn't turned up to her next lesson. He couldn't have felt any better if he had tried. His good mood however was abruptly put on hold when an angry looking Lavender Brown came marching towards him. She had known that Draco had taken her into the room but didn't know what happened inside as Crabbe and Goyle pushed Lavender back into the crowd of students heading to their lessons forcing her with them. Draco's mind wondered back to situation presenting itself before him. "What do you want Brown?"  
  
Lavender's face turned into a frown, "I want to know what you did to Hermione to cause her not to come to class!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, he knew that was coming he had been waiting for her to say something ever since he had come in, "If you really want to know why don't you ask her for yourself."  
  
"I would but as you can see she's not here. You better tell me what happened Malfoy or you'll be in trouble!"  
  
"Just some home truths Brown, they needed to be said." Draco replied dryly. "Now run along I have work to do!" Draco watched as a pissed off Lavender walked out of the room, probably to find Hermione, and smiled.  
  
At lunch Draco searched the Gryffindor table for the bushy haired girl and her side kick. Since her two best friends had girlfriends she rarely hung around with them any more. Draco believed it was because their girlfriends demanded most of their free time, while the rest was taken up with quidditch and homework. He felt sorry for her in that sense since they were the faithful trio for so long. It seemed weird to Draco not to see them together and give them all abuse at once, no, now he had to give each of them abuse individually, which was more work then it was worth. After a quick glance he couldn't seem to find Hermione or Lavender anywhere. Draco felt a pang of guilt, which was very rare for him, what he said to her must of really hurt her. Draco smiled, she wasn't anything but a filthy mudblood anyway why should he care?  
  
Come dinner he still hadn't seen any sign of Hermione, Draco was getting withdrawal symptoms as he hadn't been able to verbally abuse her since the morning, he would on any other day have said something to her at least 3 times. 'I wonder if she is alright' he thought to himself. 'No Draco you shouldn't be thinking like this, you should be glad because you're the cause of all this!' Draco shuddered; maybe what he was doing wasn't right. He shook his head, she was a mudblood she deserved everything she got. Draco smiled; she was nothing but a filthy mudblood. To get his mind off of things he decided to go for a walk around the school grounds but stopped when he saw something in the window.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped, standing by the window was a girl he had never seen before. 'Exchange student' he thought to himself. Draco tried to tear his eyes away from the window but stood there shocked as Lavender came to the window talking to the girl. 'That's why they haven't been coming to any lessons. They've been helping to settle in an exchange student.' Draco smiled; he was defiantly going to have to meet her. His smile dropped however when the girl, whose back was to the window, turned around. She had a bruise across her left cheek. It was Hermione.  
  
Hermione left the salon with a small wicked smile on her face, she was ready to face the world and show them the new Hermione, tossing her new hair behind her shoulders she drummed the manicured nails over her soft arms and walked through the streets quietly. Stopping she stared up at the clothes shops in front of her and smirked gently, opening the door she stepped in and gathered the clothes that she thought would look brilliant on her. She'd bring Lavender back later though.  
  
Sighing she made her way through every clothes rack, taking in the appearance of each piece carefully. If she was going to be the new Hermione, then she would need clothes that suited her figured perfectly. Her eyes lit up magically as she took a hang off the rack and surveyed the Skinny Tee. It was just plain black, but with a pink stitching, looking around slowly she called over a shop assistant, asking if there were any trousers to match, or even a skirt. Grinning as she said there was, she followed the young and slender lady through the shop to the next department. Finding her size she said her thanks and went to the changing rooms.  
  
Looking in the mirror she once again flicked her hair behind her shoulders and pushed her lips into a pout and laughed openly as she saw her reflection in the full length mirror, tugging on the loose trousers she silently agreed to buying them and called the same assistant over again, handing over the money she didn't even bother changing into her own clothes this time and left the shop. A smile plastered on her face. Looking down at her old and worn trainers she sighed, she needed new shoes as well.  
  
Hermione finally arrived back to school two hours later, making her way to the Gryffindors dorms she dropped all her new clothes and accessories onto her bed and spun around, as if on a cat walk, for Lavender who giggled and clapped in return. Sitting down together they spoke in quiet whispers both with devilish looks on there faces, shaking hands gently they both left the dorm together, arm in arm. Lavender lead her through the castle and she couldn't help smile at the attention she was getting from the lads, finally her looks were making people notice her!  
  
Splitting up from the other Hermione walked through the corridors and looked around in wonder, there was so much she had never taken in it shocked her to see how beautiful and old the castle really was, flicking her hair and making sure her nails were in perfect state she turned around as Lavender joined her once more, smirking gently at the blonde boy who seemed to be staring at her. Pouting she whispered quietly,  
  
''Take a picture''  
  
((Amie: Lauren asked me to tell you the reason that this story is up so late is that she is a slow writer. How ever I know for a fact that its because she is lazy, anyway I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt and say that its because she types slow, (even though she types really fast on msn!) I hope you like this chapter. We now no longer write both characters but I write Draco's POV and Lauren writes Hermione's POV. Hence why the second half is always better then the first. LOL. Thank you to our readers, we are sorry it took so long.)) 


End file.
